


"Home"coming

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: After 6 years, Luz returns to the Boiling Isles - to the almost destroyed city, and the cursed Amity Blight.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	"Home"coming

**Author's Note:**

> AU is wholly owned by @maximasmac (Twitter) (https://twitter.com/maximasmac)
> 
> Guys, just look at her wonderful work!!

That night Luz could not sleep at all. All feelings and emotions from today, like a snowball, overwhelmed her, not allowing even the corner of her eye to feel sleepy. Returning "home" - to the boiling islands, meeting old friends and relatives, complete devastation in the city,... Amity.

Luz throws back the covers, jumping up in the bed; tries to dress quietly so as not to wake anyone. Slowly slips out the door into the street.

Over the whole forest grove, only a lonely huge moon lights up all the paths. The air is cool, even the singing of night birds is not audible; Hooty snores barely audibly behind her back.

Luz lifts her eyes to the dark sky, fleetingly admiring the frame of light clouds by moonlight, and slowly moves to the center of the forest. She herself does not know where she is going, but this dark forest does not frighten Noceda at all. For her, this is a native place. As if 6 years had not passed at all. As if she had always been here.

\- Nothing has changed here, - Luz whispers, pulling the hood (without the cat ears) over head. The wind makes her shrink. - Even the trees don't seem to have grown.

She walks aimlessly into the thicket of the forest, looking around to see if anyone is following her. And not finding anyone, wearily sits down on the fallen leaves near a large tree. The trunk of tree, even with a strong desire, cannot be grasped with both hands. A brown bag falls from her shoulder to the ground, and the girl pulls her knees closer to chest.

Overhead, high in the branches, a small animal runs, dropping some strange purple nuts next to Luz, and this makes her flinch. At the same time to her right, in the bushes, she hears the rustle of leaves and clearly sees two luminous amber halo-eyes.

\- Can't sleep?

Amity's voice grows louder with every step; with a light gait, she approaches Noceda and a small charming smile seen on her face.

\- You too, I suppose?

\- Well, I'm on duty, in a sense, - Amity stops very close to Luz and looks down into her eyes. With a ridiculous laugh, she remembers a cat's hood from the past. - Can I sit next to you?

\- Yes, come here! - the dark-skinned girl slaps on the foliage next to her, admiringly looking at how the other falls almost next to her.

Amity looks... sad. Especially now, in the light of the moon. Amber eyes are saturated with pain, a clear resentment, but fleeting happiness is also read in them. Luz unconsciously obscenely examines the white neck, thin collarbones, ragged ear and terrible scars on the right side of his face. Amity has changed a lot over the past 6 years, but not even outwardly. She looked colder.

\- Amity ... - whispers Luz, unnoticed reaching out to Blight's face; herself moves closer to her, trying not to create an indecent close distance. - Your scars...

Amity's pupils suddenly become too narrow and she flinches as if from a current as Luz's fingertips touch her soft pink skin; cheeks glowing red. Noceda even thinks she's grinning a little at her, so she pulls her hand right away.

\- Oh, I'm sorry! - Luz pulls her hand towards, and the other girl only shyly closes amber eyes, shaking her head.

\- Excuse me, - she whispers, putting her thin, pale fingers to her temple. Trying to calm dawn her embarasse. - I just ... It ... Ah ... It was sudden. 

Luz stares blankly at the withered grass.

\- You ... Would you like to tell me what happened in 6 years? And where did you get those scars? And why are you ... a beast?

Amity swears, her back against the cold wood. The shoulders of both girls touch slightly. Blight fixes her gaze to the high sky, hoping to make out a shooting star in the darkness of space.

\- Well, a lot of shit happened. In short, I was cursed. Rather, the creator wanted to kill, but that asshole failed to do it. Therefore, now I am cursed, as Ida once was... I don’t know, Luz, - she exhales transparent cloudy into the cool air. - Maybe I deserve it. For what how I was before.

\- No! - Luz interrupts sharply. Her look seems frightened. - Nobody deserves to be damned! Moreover ... you, Amity.

Blight shyly looks away. No matter how much time has passed, Luz is still the same as she was before. It's funny. 

\- Thank you, Luz,- amber eyes wander in the darkness of the forest before settling on a human face. - You know ... I missed you very much. Truth. I was sad and angry. I was furious when you left, just leaving me ... and not just me. I understand you might have reasons to leave this world and return home; I don't blame you for this. But...

Amity suddenly falls silent, looking painfully into Luz's eyes: she is trying to spy out something, see it, understand something. Her eyebrows are pitifully shifted to the bridge of the nose and her cheeks turn slightly red, despite all the burden of feelings. She tentatively pulls her hand towards the human and seems to stop short, clenching her fist.

\- But it still doesn't seem real to me. What if this is just a stupid dream? I just dream that you are next to me and... If I wake up and you are not there, then... I’m ...

Luz doesn’t ask for more permission and doesn’t expect Amity’s positive reaction. She just doesn't care if she decides to tear her to shreds now - Luz deserves it.

Therefore, she confidently grabs Amity's slightly trembling body, nuzzling her shoulder. She clutches her black T-shirt with her hands and closes her eyelids tightly, trying not to burst into tears with all her might. The witch, shocked by the long-awaited sensation of her beloved body, is afraid to even move; not to hug Luz back.

\- Sorry! Forgive me! - Luz is not screaming, but her voice is on the verge of breaking. Due to the deafening screeching in her head, it seems to her that she doesn't hear herself. - I caused so much pain to you all, and especially to you! But ... But every day all these damn 6 years I remembered you; thought about you; dreamed of touching to you again, and ... And I understood that you might hate me for what I did...

Luz pulls away from her body, but only to look into those beautiful amber eyes with dilated pupils like a cat.

\- I was afraid to return. I was afraid to look you in the eyes - something hurts in Amity's heart, seeing a few tears flow down her dark-skin cheeks. - I was afraid that you would say that you hate me ...

\- You're a fool. - Blight's smile looks painful, but sincere. Tears run down my cheeks. She gently presses Luz's head against her, accidentally pulling off her hood. - I was angry, but ... I will never hate you, Noceda.

...

How much time has passed - none of them knows. A thin streak of the rising sun is barely visible beyond the horizon, and Amity's head rests on Luz's lap. They are still sitting under that very tree, just enjoying each other's company.

Luz lightly touches the terrible scars fingers, and this makes the witch goosebumps. Even the tips of pointed ears turn red and sink under the pressure of soft fingers.

\- Well ... Scars suit you, - Noceda smiles in response to Amity's dilated pupils. - Brutal.

In response, she just smiles stupidly, once again thinking what Luz is still dumbass and cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language, as always


End file.
